Mok'Tol Ff'lujj
"Mok'tol is a klur, how dare you insult him and therefore defile the Entity! As his dras'klur, I condemn you to death!" -Mok'tol's brother Sedr'ruf defending his honor. Mok'tol Ff'lujj is a Zabrak Sith hailing mainly from Nar Shadaa. As the second-youngest of nine children growing up in a crime-filled area, he learned to fight well and to fight dirtily at a young age. He spent his whole life disgusted by the acts of his father, and has dedicated the greater portion of his life to recovering his family's honor. Biography Background Mok'tol hails from a long line of powerful Zabrak Sith, almost unbroken for ten generations, and indirectly going back to before the Emperor's rise to power. His great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Drolluk Ff'lujj was the first to bear the name of Ff'lujj, an old Zabrak term meaning "Shadow-soldier." Drolluk's descendants all served as Sith until Mok'tol's father, Rafren Ff'lujj, lost the family saber and honor by going to Tython to become Jedi, handing over the ancient Sith blade to the Jedi council beforehand. His father's fall from honor made Mok'tol disgusted by the clout his family lost. Early Life Mok'tol was born in the guest bedroom of an Alderaanian noble family. His mother and father had recently had a large fight, and his mother had fled to her old friends on Alderaan. Two of his three older sisters helped to deliver him, and took care of him when their mother could not for most of his early life. At the the age of eight, Mok'tol and six of his siblings, including his younger sister Ek'ti'ra, moved with their mother to Nar Shadaa to escape public notice after two of his older brothers and one of his sisters killed their father after he, in a mighty fury, struck and badly injured their mother. Their father's Padawan watched the fight until he was called upon to interfere. He charged Mok'tol's younger sister Ek'ti'ra, and when Mok'tol ran to defend his sister, he was forced to kill the Padawan. On Nar Shadaa, Mok'tol and his older brother Naren became much closer as they worked together for a local smuggling guild. At some point before reaching Korriban, Mok'tol and his family visited a distant relative on Dathomir. While on Dathomir, Mok'tol was attacked by a pair of rancors. His older sister Grekk and his younger sister Ek'ti'ra, working together, saved him from the pair of rancors, but not before all three sustained major injuries. Naren, long the most caring of the Ff'lujj children, performed reparative surgery on Mok'tol and saved his life, but barely. Mok'tol's face was greatly changed, and many of his more endearing qualities vanished. His mind, already fragile due to his difficult upbringing, was permanently damaged, leading him to insanity. Shortly before Mok'tol was taken to join the Sith, his family went on a trip to Tatooine. While there, a shady figure sold them some bantha jerky, telling them it was a local delicacy. The family bought it, and Mok'tol ate almost all of it. The jerky proved to be laced with a highly addictive drug, and Mok has spent thousands of credits since on replenishing his supply of jerky, ignorant to the drug contained within. Becoming Sith After returning to Nar Shadaa, Mok'tol continued his work with the smuggling guild, but, in a sweeping investigation of crime on Nar Shadaa, Imperial officials found he was Force sensitive and took him to Korriban to become Sith. While there, his insanity progressed further due to the constant feuding between acolytes and missing his family. Sometime before being taken to Korriban, Mok'tol had a daughter with an unnamed female Zabrak. He named the girl Masdren, and managed to keep her a secret until shortly before the destruction of the Academy on Sigma 13. Joining the Order One day while doing an errand for an obscure Lord on Korriban, Mok'tol saw a stranger talking to various acolytes outside the Academy. Curious about who could raise such a crowd, Mok'tol stood nearby and listened in on the conversations before approaching the Sith, who would later introduce himself as Darth Prudentius. After a short conversation with the Sith, Mok'tol agreed to join the Order. During his training, Mok'tol learned that his sister Ek'ti'ra had been killed on the orders of Nem'ro, a powerful Hutt on Hutta. Fueled with rage, he dove wholeheartedly into his training, and completed his final trial quickly. As part of his final trial, Mok'tol had to fight two Sithspawn. During the fight, his left ear was severed. He got a cybernetic replacement that works most of the time, but not always. After a brief time spent looking for a master, Mok'tol was made the Apprentice of Lord Cojita, now known as Darth Viliptor. Exile Near the end of the war with the Eternal Empire, Mok'tol, along with his brother Sedr'ruf, his daughter Masdren, and Alexis-Jager Ecosse, fled to an uncharted swamp world and lived there for several years, during which Mok'tol and Alexis-Jager Ecosse had three children: identical twins named Ayla and Ek'ti'ra, and a younger child, a boy named Naren. Religion Mok'tol is a practitioner and scholar of the religion of the Entity, a supreme deity that has made itself flesh in several groups of three, known as the Triumvirates, and various lone men and women, known as the Angels. Believed to be a prophet, or klur, of the Entity, some even declare Mok'tol an Angel. Using this power, Mok'tol organized many worshippers of the Entity, who had never before had an established worship group, into a large collective he refers to as the Karndrek, an old Zabrak word meaning "Most Wise." Mok'tol's eldest brother, Sedr'ruf, declared himself Mok'tol's dras'klur, meaning he is Mok'tol's High Priest and Champion. Mok'tol named several scholars who had joined the Karndrek his dras'nev, meaning his Prophet's Council. They advise him, and each controls one aspect of the government of the Karndrek, with him holding supreme power over the whole of his followers. Mok'tol's followers number slightly over one thousand, and 36 of those followers formed a cult known as the Angel's Berserkers. Mok'tol's brother Sed'druf is the leader of the Berserkers, and is capable of whipping them into a "divine rage," driving them to destroying anything or anyone not of the Karndrek. Some notable members of the Angel's Berserkers are a Twi'lek vibrosword master by the name of Jekkur, two Nautolan twins named Gekk and Fred'ja, who craft blasters and wield them with almost supernatural skill, and a Jawa/Gamorrean pair by the names of Tek'lar and Ejaaf. Ejaaf rides Tek'lar, who wields a vibroaxe, and Ejaaf uses a shoto variation of a vibrosword. During the rise of the Eternal Empire, Mok'tol's religion began to be persecuted, one of the reasons he, Masdren, Sedr'ruf, and Alexisjager went into hiding. During his self-imposed exile, his cult disbanded as more and more members were killed for their religious beliefs. Physical Appearance Mok'tol is a very short Zabrak, standing at only four feet and ten inches tall. His skin was originally a very dark red, but exposure to strong concentrations of the Dark side paled his skin. He has a rather flat nose, a remnant of the surgery Naren had to perform to save his life. He has deep red hair, which he usually spikes backward and pulls a portion of into a topknot. He usually wears almost skirt-like robes with a hood (which he usually keeps down to wear a band across his forehead or a mask) and gloves, with boots and a belt with numerous storage pouches in it. He stows numerous trinkets, including his laced bantha jerky and several of his throwing mugs, in the pockets of his robes. Abilities and Possessions Mok'tol is a practitioner of the Dun Moch form of lightsaber combat, with some training in the Soresu, Makashi, and Ataru. While he was never formally trained, Mok'tol possesses natural talent in Force Incantations. Mok'tol is the rightful owner of the Ff'lujj family saber, but the saber currently resides on Tython to his knowledge. Mok'tol has two electrostaves, an ornamental one that had been crafted by a legendary weaponsmith from Tatooine and stolen from his mother's wealthy Alderaanian friends by one of his older sisters, and one he stole from a member of the smuggler's guild he worked for, who had crafted it himself. Also stolen from his mother's Alderaanian friends is Mok'tol's training saber, a fencing model of the same maker as his electrostaff, that was designed specifically for a practitioner of the Makashi form. During his self-imposed exile, Mok'tol acquired a vast number of ceramic mugs, which he uses as throwable weapons, mainly directed at Kiayden. It is unknown how or why he came across them, or why he decided to use them as weapons. It is believed he has several hidden caches of the mugs throughout the planet he went into hiding on, as well as on Dromund Kaas and various other planets. Word Around Town (IC comments) Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Zabrak